


Teddy Bear

by memyselfandbob



Series: Snuggle Buddies [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfandbob/pseuds/memyselfandbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next thing Stiles knows he's being used like a giant teddy bear that Derek has no plans on letting go of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

This was happening far too often for Stiles' liking. 

He and Derek had started off just sitting beside each other on the couch watching Star Trek for the millionth time -because hey Captain Kirk is the man- and ever so slowly Derek started to gravitate towards Stiles. 

A hand on his leg. 

A head in his lap. 

The next thing Stiles knows he's being used like a giant teddy bear that Derek has no plans on letting go of. 

"Derek," Stiles growls trying to get Derek to realise he was losing feelings in his legs god dammit and he kind of liked having function in his legs. 

"Hmmmm?" Derek rumbled snuggling in closer to Stiles and in the process squishing him further. 

"I can't feel my legs you insane, all muscle sourwolf, you need to move!" Stiles whined. He admits he sounds like a 4 year old but this is getting ridiculous. 

Derek's response is to shift them ever so slightly so Stiles is now lying on top of Derek whilst still feeling like a teddy bear. 

"Better?" Derek grunts almost back to sleep. 

"Perfect," Stiles yawns feeling himself being lulled to sleep by the reassuring smell of Derek and the Star Trek credits rolling in the background.


End file.
